


Puppy Piles

by WhisperedWords12



Series: a/b/o universe [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Cuddles & Comfort, Edmonton Oilers, Fluff, M/M, Puppy Piles, purring!omegas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6063973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperedWords12/pseuds/WhisperedWords12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a hard loss, sometimes all they need is to take comfort in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Piles

After a hard loss against Colorado, Taylor looked over at Ryan, who nudged Jordan, who nodded. They undressed in silence, and finished all of their post game duties separately.

They met at the main exit to the arena, Taylor early as usual, Ryan and Jordan pulling up the rear. They looked tired but were still taking jabs at each other, chirping about their performances on the ice.

Everyone piled into Taylor’s car, Ebs immediately playing with the dials, Taylor slapping his hands away to put in his iPod. There was only minimal whining on the way home.

Connor was already home when they arrived, making himself something in the kitchen. He took one look at the three of them and made himself scarce, going up to his room. As per usual, Ryan and Jordan raided Taylor’s pantry, making themselves at home. 

“The kid still skittish?” Ebs asked, mouth full of sandwich. 

Taylor shrugged. Connor had always been a little odd to him. He couldn't really tell what was normal for the kid. There had been a point when Taylor felt he was starting to understand what Connor needed, but that was before the injury. After that, everything got switched around again. Whereas before, Connor was getting steady care from some of the older alphas on the team, he now tended to shy away from them.

Even with his return, Connor had not settled back into a steady rhythm. Taylor was worried, but not worried enough that he was going to management. As one of the newest up and coming omegas in the league, it was important that Connor settle in properly. Taylor assumed that was why he was sent to live with him, to help Connor settle. He didn't know whose bright idea that was. Depending on who you asked, Taylor was not living a stable life according to omega needs.

Ryan pondered this. “We should invite him to join us.”

Taylor frowned. “No, definitely not.”

Ryan had already made up his mind. “I'm going to go get him.”

“No, Nuge—“ Taylor felt Ebs’ hand on his arm.

Taylor scowled over at him, but Jordan just shrugged. “It won't hurt anyone.”

Taylor let himself be dragged off down the hall towards his bedroom. Ebs stripped Taylor down to his underwear before allowing him to crawl under the covers, before slipping in himself. 

“You didn't take off your shirt?" 

Ebs shook his head and kissed Taylor’s shoulder gently.

Taylor huffed. “You're a goof.”

They cuddled like that in silence, until light protesting could be heard coming down the hallway.

“Ryan, stop. I'm fine.” 

“You're not fine, you're sulking.”

“I do not sulk.” 

“You're doing it now.”

“I am _not.”_  Connor insisted, whining slightly.

Ebs chuckled. Taylor sighed.

“Nuge, please let go.”

“What's the point of being on the team if you won’t let anyone help you?”

“I don’t need help, let go!”

Ryan appeared in the doorway, dragging a very reluctant looking Connor. “I've got him!” Ryan said, looking proud.

Connor said nothing, eyes wide as he was dragged into the room.

“He came willingly?” Ebs mumbled into Taylor’s shoulder. Taylor could feel the smile against his skin. 

“Took some convincing, but we’re here now.” 

Connor huffed in annoyance.

Ryan stripped down to his briefs and looked at Connor expectantly. Connor shook his head, eyes wide. Ryan pouted. “At least take your jeans off.” 

Connor complied but didn't look happy.

Ryan corralled him into the bed, squishing him up against Taylor somewhere in the middle. He lay flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling, careful not to touch his teammate. Ryan climbed into the bed last, tangling himself up into Connor’s side, hooking a leg across his stomach and flopping an arm over his chest.

Connor turned his head to look at Taylor, who was watching him in silence. “This okay?” He mouthed.

Taylor hesitated, then nodded. He scooted a little closer to Connor, their bodies pressing together.

Connor looked at Ryan. “So what is this?”

“Comfort cuddles.” Ryan murmured sleepily.

Connor frowned. “Is this what you guys do when you sneak off?” 

Ryan opened his eyes and gave Connor a filthy look. “Not always.”

Connor blushed and looked back up at the ceiling.

Taylor pulled Ebs’ arm tighter around him. “Sometimes after hard losses, the omegas will get together and hang out.” He shrugged. “Feels good.” 

Connor contemplated this. “So why is Ebs here?”

“Hey.” Ebs said weakly.

Ryan laughed. “We like him.”

Ebs huffed. 

“Just wait till Taylor starts, then you’ll know.” Ryan mumbled, closing his eyes again. 

Connor frowned. “Start what? What will I know?”

“Shh.” Ebs mumbled.

Connor huffed but tried to relax into their holds. Ryan slid his leg down a bit, shifting so that it was pushed between Connor’s. Everyone ignored Connor’s yelp of protest.

Taylor _was_ first to start. It started really quiet, so much so that Connor had to strain to make sure he understood what he was hearing. Gradually, it got louder. Taylor’s purr filled the space around them, vibrating through his chest and into the mattress.

Connor’s eyes widened. He glanced over at Taylor, whose eyes were closed. Ebs was pulling him closer. Taylor shifted, so that he was less on his own side and was leaning down into Connor. As he did, Connor could feel the purr vibrate into his body as well.

Connor gasped. Ryan smiled, curling further into Connor’s side.

Ryan was the next to start. It surprised Connor, making him jump a bit. Taylor opened his eyes to see what was happening, then closed them again, purr going uninterrupted.

Connor had never been a part of anything like this before. Ebs was looking over Taylor’s shoulder at him. He reached over and ran his fingers along Connor’s hipbone, rubbing in soothing circles with his thumbs. Ryan shifted again, his leg dragging down Connor’s body more. Connor couldn't help the little moan that escaped him. 

Taylor’s purr stuttered a bit, turning into a laugh. “Davo, you hard?” He asked, cracking open an eye. His purr settled to a low rumble in his chest now, in tune with his breathing.

Ryan laughed as well, breaking the steady pace he had given his own purr. He dragged his leg up slowly, rubbing against Connor’s hardening erection. Connor groaned and closed his eyes, embarrassed. Ryan laughed harder.

Taylor snorted and ran his fingers along Connor’s chest. “I don’t know what Nuge is laughing about, he got hard the first time too.”

“Still does.” Jordan said, grinning over Taylor’s shoulder.

“Hey!”

“What? He does” murmured Taylor. “Who’s going to help the kid?” He asked before Ryan could protest further.

Jordan pulled himself up. “I’ve got it.”

“It?” Connor murmured, his blush deepening. Everyone ignored him.

Taylor turned to shoot Jordan a look. “You can’t, my back will get cold.”

“So I have to take care of it?” Ryan pouted. 

Connor started to push himself up. “It’s fine, I’ll just go to my room—“

Ryan pushed him pack down, “Don’t be an idiot, Ebs’ got this.”

“But my back—“

“Taylor.”

Taylor pouted.

Ebs positioned himself so that he was laying on his stomach between Connor’s legs. He looked up at Connor, eyes heavy and dark. Connor was tenting obviously in his underwear, breathing hard. Ryan was still pressed up against his side but had moved his leg back and Taylor was propping himself up on his elbow to watch. 

Ebs nuzzled at Connor through the soft fabric, breathing out a puff of hot air. Connor shuddered under the look Ebs was giving him. “Hey,” Ebs said, voice breathy, “eyes on me.”

Connor nodded and propped himself up on his elbows to watch.

Ebs peeled back his underwear, right down to his thighs, letting Connor’s hardening length spring free. Ryan whimpered and reached down, stroking him once, then once more. Connor pushed up into the second stroke, moaning.

Jordan batted Ryan’s hand away, getting a huff of displeasure from Ryan. Taylor just watched, eyes heavy. 

Jordan ran his tongue along the underside of Connor’s dick, dragging a moan from his lips.

Jordan smiled, satisfied, and took the head into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it, humming softly. Connor tilted his hips up, trying to force more of his dick into Jordan’s mouth. Taylor reached out, putting a hand on his hip, looking up at Connor. “Don’t.”

Connor looked at him and whimpered, but nodded. Taylor kept his hand there, running his nails over the sensitive skin.

Ebs looked at Taylor, as if for permission. He must have found it, because he finally took Connor into his mouth, cheeks hollowing and lips tightening around him.

Connor moaned. Ebs grabbed Connor’s hips, pushing them into the bed. Then he took Connor deeper, gagging. 

Connor thrashed in his grip, trying to get more, wanting to push up into the sensation.

Taylor sighed. “Come on Ebs, don’t get sloppy.” 

Jordan pulled off to shoot a look at Taylor. “You’re the jealous.” He said, licking a stripe up Connor’s dick again.

Connor was breathing hard and was desperate to come. He had never been in a position like this before, so completely ignored and at the same time in the center of everything.

“Please.” Connor whimpered. 

Taylor looked over at him. “Well why didn’t you say so?” he said dryly.

Connor cried out in relief when Jordan’s mouth was back around him, sucking him hard and taking him in deep. He didn’t mess around either this time, working Connor until he was mumbling an incoherent warning to Jordan.

Jordan pulled off and wrapped his hand tightly around Connor’s dick, giving it two quick pulls that had Connor crying out. He arched his hips as Ebs opened his mouth to him, catching most of Connor’s come on his tongue.

Connor’s arms shook and they gave out under him. He fell back against the bed, breathing hard.

Taylor wordlessly handed Jordan a tissue from the bedside table. Jordan cleaned himself up and then Connor, being gentle where he was most sensitive.

“Not bad, kid.” Jordan said, kissing each of Connor’s hipbones. Then he pulled himself up and kissed Connor tenderly on the lips.

Connor was stunned, breathing still laboured, looking wide eyed back at Ebs. “Thanks?” Connor breathed.

Ryan laughed. Taylor shook his head and pulled Jordan down, curling up so his chest was flush with Jordan’s back. Jordan was facing Connor now. He rolled Connor onto his side and pulled him into his embrace. 

Connor’s face was pressed into Jordan’s chest. He inhaled Ebs’ scent, making Jordan smile as he rolled Connor’s briefs back into place.

Ryan whined and moved to curl closer to Connor.

“Can I help you?” Ebs asked. 

Taylor snorted, eyes closing. Ryan smiled and bit Connor’s shoulder gently. Ebs reached over to flick his nose fondly.

They all jumped when a low rumble erupted from Connor’s chest, his eyes closed, breathing now even, well nestled into their embrace. 

Jordan and Ryan smiled wide as Connor’s steady purring cut through the silence. Taylor nestled closer to Jordan and tangled himself into their embrace. Ryan was the second to start purring, followed closely by Taylor. They laid there together, happily listening to the soft hum of each other’s purrs filling the room.

After a while, they started dozing off. Taylor reached over and turned off the light on the bedside table, allowing darkness to settle over the room. One by one, the soft sound of purring was replaced by snores. Taylor reached down and pulled a blanket over all of them, despite the fact that the heat they were producing between the four of them was near suffocating on its own. 

Taylor hesitated, then reached over to run his fingers through Connor’s hair. Connor sighed happily and pushed into it, breathing deep and evenly in sleep.

Taylor pulled back and curled up into his teammates, gently following them into unconsciousness.

[end]


End file.
